


Insecure

by DeathDaisy



Series: Damon and Someone [4]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jelaric engagment, Songfic, compulsion of course, damon does something sweet, insecure, ish, what makes you beautiful - one direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDaisy/pseuds/DeathDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of friends walked into Mystic Grill, ready to celebrate the engagement of one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i know. One Direction is everywhere. in my protection and personal safety, i like them, their songs are catchy, doesn't mean I'm obsessed. 'kay?

A bunch of friends walked into Mystic Grill, ready to celebrate the engagement of one of their own.

One girl stood out for Damon, with wavy long brown hair, dark chocolate for eyes. Her eyes darting between the people in the grill meeting his own, before looking down on the ground pushing her bangs back. Pursing her lip glossed lips together saying something to her friends.

.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough_ ,

.

Her hands fixed the bottom of her jean-blue dress, as Jenna member of the group laughed at her fiancé's, Alaric, facial expression as two girls tried to flirt with him,

Failing terribly,

She smiled to herself and the goofy faces the rest of the group gave him.

Damon gulped his drink before moving towards their group.

A blonde, Andie, started whispering heavily to the Brunette haired gal on her right. 'he's heading here!' she said wide eyed. 'you're going to embarrasses yourself, And' the long haired brunette on the left said softly.

"Hello Ladies" Damon said putting on his signature smirk.

"hey" Jenna and Andie said in unison, brunette rolled their eyes as the blond smiled back.

"what's you're name?" Andie said through her lashes.

The brunette laughed as she covered it up with a cough.

"Damon, you"

"Andie" the blond said in daze.

"and that's Emma" Jenna through as she grabbed Alaric's hand and danced off.

"Emma's a lovely name" Damon said, putting his charm on as he extended his arm, Emma went for he shake but he kissed her knuckles, making her blush her eyes darting to the floor.

.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_._

A few hours and a few drinks later, Damon was dancing with the Blond Andie as he kept throwing 'help me' glances.

Every time Emma mouthed sorry, returning to whatever she was doing.

When Andie finally found somebody else to bother, Damon turned back to the bar where Emma was seated.

"you don't drink?" he motioned to the water bottle in front of her,

She looked at him running a hand through her hair, "no, not really"

"why?"

"The chosen driver, my mother was killed by a guy who was drunk. And I know all of them are getting wasted" she said, munching the fries she ordered,

Damon pushed his drink away,

"you don't really have to" she pointed out,

"the fries here are good" Damon threw,

"that they are. Want one?"

"can anyone really have one fries" he raised his eyebrow,

"true that" she said in her soft British accent.

.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_._

She swung her long legs awkwardly looking at the floor. Damon ignored Andie as her in her drunken state proved to be really clingy.

Emma rand her hand through her hair, "never mind this disaster." She laughed softly,

"what disaster?"

"my hair," she stuck her tongue out, "it's a mess"

"its really beautiful."

"doubt it" she said, having another fries.

"wait, you got a smudge, right over here" he leaned towards her with a tissue in hand, as he wiped the corner of her mouth.

He could smell the vanilla-scented perfume she had on. Not the concentrated things that made your head go round.

Her breathing hitched as he was near, his eyes darting between her eyes and pouty lips.

She cleared her throat, moving to the side her eyes browns not meeting his blues.

_,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_._

Damon mentally ground. She literally has no idea what she does to him.

Leaning back towards his seat as Alaric shot him a warning look as he twirled the strawberry blond in his arms.

Damon shot him the 'I didn't do anything' look.

"so, uh, any siblings?" Damon said,

"yeah, two older sisters, and you?" She smiled.

"a younger brother" he said, Stefan's image flashing through his brain as he sighed.

"you miss him" Emma stated,

"ha" Damon began,

"you do, don't argue with a physiology student" she said.

"touchy subject,"

"you're the one who brought it up" she smirked at him running a hand through her hair.

_._

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_._

Damon's eyes met hers as she turned to look away.

"lets dance" Damon blurted out,

"oh, no. I don't dance" she firmly motioned an X with her arms shaking her head.

"come onn Em, why not?" he pouted using her nickname

"I don't dance"

"you sure about that?"

"positive, don't go all twilight on me" she said in her cute accent, crossing her legs.

Damon pulled a face when twilight was mentioned, making her bubble with a laugh.

"no twilight reference, deal?"

"deal"

"lets dance" he smirked, Emma's pupils dilated before returning to normal.

_._

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_._

She stuck her tongue out as he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I don't do this" she sung in uncertainty,

"oh common, just move a little" Damon said, taking both her hands swaying from side to side to the pop-y song that was on,

"I have a feeling that this is not how you do this" she laughed glancing at all the people jumping slash moving around them.

"we're starting slow. Damon's 101 dance class"

"there is a reason I didn't take dance class" she said as he attempted to twirl her, only for her to slip as he caught her.

"is that why" he laughed,

"exactly" she breathed having the wind knocked out of her.

Or maybe 'cause Damon kept his hand fixed on her side.

.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_._

Her laugh was angelic, soft. Her features where all perfect, her eyes, lips, cheeks, chin.

She wasn't stick thin like the rest of them, she had a nice healthy curve to her. The way the blue dress was on her, with a bodice then the skirt flowing down. and the low-heels bumping her already tall frame.

She was every bit beautiful. And she didn't even realize it.

Damon smirked as they danced, the songs gradually getting slower and slower. Until a really 'couple's' only song came on.

He refused to let her go, telling her this was the last dance, compelling her.

She rolled her eyes running a hand in her hair before nodding.

They moved in sync, from side to side as he twirled her.

She put her hands clasped around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I'm glad you danced" he said,

"not the only one" she smiled softly,

Her eyes darted from his mouth, to his eyes, to the ground. Before finally stopping on his face.

He leaned in, pressing his lips to her's.

.

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_._

_Emma ([x](http://deathdaisy.tumblr.com/oc/emma))_

 


End file.
